Becoming Toshiro
by zed019
Summary: Crazy Dream that turned into a nightmare, or is it a change in perspective?. What would you do if you become a bleach character?. Join the adventures of a fan who got turned into Hitsugaya Toshiro. AU timeline. Gary-Stu, Self-insert, SI.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Zed's POV**:

**Zed's Dream**:

"He...l...p."

"Help!."

"Jeez, who needs help in a dream?." I said as I was sitting on a cloud.

**"Your World has been connected."** Said a monotone voice.

"Did I dream I'm in kingdom hearts?." I said to myself.

"Finally!." a voice said as a door opens.

"Hmmm, well, this is one strange dream, hello there, my name is Zed, 17 year old, you wouldn't happen to be Hitsugaya Toshiro would you?." I asked the strange being in my dream.

"Why yes, I'm captain of the 10th Division Hitsugaya Toshiro, anyway, I am a shinigami, damn.. I didn't think my wounds were severe, sigh I guess Aizen won and I'm here God knows where dying." Said the Toshiro as he felt the damage to his Zanpakuto corroding and since he was connected to his soul, he too will perish.

"I pray for your next journey, oh great warrior." I said to him.

"Heh, at least I have nice company when I perish, cough cough." Said Toshiro smiling.

It didn't last long though, a black hole suddenly opened in my dream and sucked me and Toshiro's dead spiritual body into it.

"Not cool, this was suppose to be a nice dream dammit!." I shouted as I was sucked inside the black hole.

I felt pain, unimaginable pain, only thingking of my happy thoughts and dream power that I survived the ordeal until it subsided.

* * *

"To...shi...ro..."

"Toshiro."

"Toshiro! Wake up!."

"Urggg, I'm up, whose this Toshiro guy anyway?." I said as I woke up from the voice.

I opened my my eyes to see a familiar teen girl on anime.

"Momo?." I asked in disbelief.

"Who else would it be?, did you hit your head or something?, nevermind, I'm here to tell you that I'm taking the shinigami academy exams tomorrow, it's great news!, oh, and I left some watermelon in the kitchen as a celebratory going away gift for you since I'll likely be not able to play anymore, thanks for everything Toshiro." Said Momo as she left.

As Momo left, I quickly searched for a mirror, damn, the face I wore was not mine but Hitsugaya Toshiro's, the black hole must have fused us and it seems like I went back to Toshiros's early childhood.

Then it dawned on me, Hitsugaya Toshiro was supposed to have unruly powers that got him to the shinigami academy where he got labeled as a prodigy. I really didn't want to be a part on this, but superpowers at the tip of my hands sounds cool.

I seem to have accepted my situation that I'm now Toshiro Hitsugaya through an unbelievable convuluted circumstances.

I decided to meditate or use jinzen to control my spiritual pressure.

I felt my Reishi unruly, so I directed it like a blood flow in the circulatory system and I could feel it calm down.

I didn't expect to be sucked in my inner world afterwards though.

What I saw astounded me, I seem to have been transported at a castle that was made of ice.

"Ahh, my wielder, we finally meet." Said a beautiful woman who reminded me of a certain guardian force.

"Hmm, for some reason you remind me of Shiva, the goddess of Ice from a video game I used to play." I said to her.

"Hahahahaha, discerned my identity already have you?, your a curious wielder, I was expecting to reveal my name when you are in mortal danger, but this works fine either way, my release command is 'Freeze Shiva', I have already materialized in the outside world, I do have the unique ability to astralize my sword so you can hide it within yourself, be strong my wielder." Shiva said as I was pushed out.

I went to eat the watermelon after that and shared it with grandmother who seem better since I reigned on my spiritual pressure.

**Time Skip 10 years.**

Souls really seem to not age, I had time to practice my Shikai and rigorously trained myself in Hoho and Zanjutsu. I also was able to recreate some Kido and Hado spells from my memory and practiced them on some stray hallows in Rukongai. I also became a bounty hunter and I had the unpleasant encounter with Kenpachi Zaraki while he was not yet captain of squad eleven.

* * *

**Flashback:**

My target in my bounty this time seems to have hidden himself at District 80, It is the worst and lawless district of soul society.

I finally found his my targets hideout and slaughtered his underlings and my I beheaded my target.

Over the years, I have desynthesized myself about killing, it seems to be normal here and I learned my lesson when I nearly died.

I was about to leave when I saw a giant black haired man with a pink haired kid on his shoulder.

"Hoh?, to meet the white devil in this parts!, I'm lucky." Said Kenpachi grinning.

"Let's get this over with, I know you want a fight." I said as I readied myself and stashed my target bounty head somewhere secure.

"Ohh, you know me so well." He said as he charged at me at a fast speed with a verical slash.

I could have avoided it, but I wanted to test my mettle with the man, and so I blocked it with my reishi coated body and sword.

I deflected his sword and slashed his abdomen.

"Hehehehehahahaha, more, more!." Zaraki shouted as his spiritual pressure rose up dramatically.

I also raised my own to counter his and we began to exchange deadly blows.

The fight lasted for 2 hours and we seem to be enjoying ourselves. I really could not believe I'm enjoying a fight.

"Mwahahahahahaha, oh, your good, may I have your name warrior-san?." I asked.

"It's Zaraki, what about yours?." Zaraki said as he smiled.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, well now, looks like we're only good for a last attack, I hope you know how to use your power, or you might get demolished." I said as he became confused.

I raised my spiritual pressure at its highest and concentrated the energy on Shiva's asuchi and I slashed my sword down delivering a powerful icy energy attack.

Zaraki also did his own, both energies colided and caused an explosion. I used that time to get out of there with my bounty.

"Cough, cough, I'll get that guy when we meet again." Said Zaraki as he sustained damage.

**Flashback end:**

* * *

"Ahh, those were good times." I said to myself.

Over the years Zaraki managed to defeat the previous Kenpachi and he became the Captain of squad eleven inhereting the tittle Kenpachi.

I have to be careful though, I heard rumors that he was searching for me.

One day, I was taking a stroll, I have given up on my bounty hunter days as they were only tools to help me polish my skill.

I was sitting quietly in a corner enjoying dango when.

"Captain, why are we searching here?, if it is what you said that warrior was, then he would be a shinigami by now." Said a bald man.

"Call it a hunch Ikaku." Said Zaraki who stopped at a corner and saw a mop of white hair.

**"Kukukuku, you!."** Shouted Zaraki shouting which surprised me.

"Yo!, Congrats Zaraki Kenpachi, I heard your moving up in the world." I said as I continued sipping tea.

"Ahh, Shiro." Said the pink kid who I know was Yachiru.

"Why aren't you a shinigami?." Asked Zaraki.

"Hmmm, I like my privacy, I'm sure you have drowned in countless paperwork by now." I said as I knew exactly what a captain entails.

"Hahahahaha, he got you there captain." Said Ikaku who Zaraki had his eyes twitching.

"Your coming with me punk!." Said Zaraki as he shunpo'd beside me suddenly and cought me off guard as he got hold of my arm and dragged me to Seireitei.

**Sereitei squad eleven barracks.**

"From now on this is your new home!." Said Zaraki smiling.

"Unbelievable, geh, so many ugly mugs." I said as I raised my spirtual pressure as I was being crowded, I need me personal space making the weaker members fainted.

"Too close, I need space." I said as Kenpachi just laughed.

The new spiritual signature did alert the captain's who assumed it was a Ryoka and in minutes, they arrived and saw many squad eleven members down and a couple of High ranking seat and Captain Zaraki holding a white child.

"Kenpachi, how could you molest a child." Said Captain Ishin who over reacted.

"Hmmp!, that ain't no child, that is a warrior." Said Kenpachi boldly.

"Yare, yare, I was supposed to be enjoying my dango and I'm here sorrounded by monsters." I said in a whisper but was clearly heard.

"Tough, your one to talk, to have defeated me and your not here as a shinigami!, I searched for you for years and now that I found you, I'm not letting you go!, oh no, your gonna be in my squad and spar with me." Said Zaraki.

"Now, now, you can't have a sweet little boy in clutches Zaraki." Said Ukitake.

"Shiro-chan!." Said Momo surprised as she arrived at the scene.

"Oh, hi, Momo, nice to see you again, I've been traveling, sorry I lost contact." I said smiling.

"**Silence!**, I will be the judge of this young man." Said head captain Yamamoto as he raised his spiritual pressure so high that only the captains where standing.

I was an exception though, with my very high control of Reishi, my whole body is quite protected.

"You, pass, a vice captain bordering captain, I don't know how you eluded us for so long, but your addition to our forces will be good." Said head captain Yamamoto as he left leaving a stunned audience.

"Don't I get a say in this?, it's not fair." I said as I pouted.

"Tough, for now on your my Vice-captain and I will let you enjoy those paperwork you wanted to avoid, Yachiru, your going to be third seat for a while and Ikaku will be fourth seat and Yumichika will 5th seat." Said Zaraki.

"Aren't you making this hasty you battle maniac you." I said to Zaraki.

"Ha!, that's a good one, I can still remember our fight, rumors said that you can do Kido and used it on your opponents not worth your time and battle those with courage with a pure sword technique, I know this squad is a purely BATTLE oriented but I'm making an exception just for you **White Devil!**, hahahaha." Said Zaraki as he dragged me inside.

"The white devil?, we got the white devil?."

"Whose the white devil?."

"Che, newbies, the white devil is a very well known bounty hunter not afraid to get his hands dirty, although it is rumored that he already is a shinigami because he use use Kido on most bounty kills he makes, every once in a while when he meets a strong opponent, he will only use pure sword skills that said to be on par with captain, in fact, he did defeat captain a few years ago, the captain said that it was the most fun he ever had especially if his opponent was equally crazy when he fought him, so don't go pissing him off when you see him use kido, or you will be dead the next thing you know." Said Ikaku as he was a member of District 80 in Rukungai not long ago.

**Time Skip 50 years.**

"Damn, so much paperwork, and you stop harassing the fourth devision, or I'll give you to captain unohana for a one on one session." I said.

"Hai fuku-taicho, it won't happen again."

"Damn, this sucks, well I'll go have some stress release later." I said as I went on my training private training area that I bribed Kisuke Urahara to make before he was exiled with Shihoin Yuruichi and due to the previous Squad five incident who I guess Aizen hallowfied.

I was not high on my belief that I could defeat Aizen on my own, already my friendship with Momo is on a strain as Aizen brainwashed her.

**Toshiro's private training ground.**

**"Freeze Shiva!."** I said as I activated my Shikai.

My Shikai changes my blade to a sky blue ice blade that rivals Rukia's Zanpakuto in the anime, and no, she has not showed up yet as a shinigami. It also let's me me use ice spells.

**"Bankai!, Ice Queen Shiva!."** I said as I unleashed my bankai.

My bankai appearance is a hexagonal snowflake attached with 6 mini snowflakes crystals on each end of the snowflake floating behind my back.

My attire is the same except that I am now a dual wielder with two swords.

**"Come, Ice Age!."** I said as a powerful blizzard element filled my training Area.

I practiced my diligently and have just mastered my recently. It's quirks, strength and weakness already know and I have somewhat a counter for which was nice.

**Squad 11 barracks.**

"More paperwork, damn." I said as I resumed signing the paperwork.

"Fuku-taicho, you will miss Aizen's celebration into a captain." A squad member said.

"Leave me, my paperwork is more important, I'm sure it will just be a show of shikai and the rest is his merit assesment." I said as Aizen will likely hypnotize the whole shinigami in seireitei.

"A few more years for Ichigo and the gang to get here, I have already mastered most very high Kido and Hado. I also trained myself in Hoho and Zanjutsu. I would dare say that I can rival the goddess of flash." I thought as I had my abilities up to snuff.

**Captain's Meeting**

"Were all here today about our missing 10th squad captain, we have already filled our second and twelve squad with Soifon and Kurusutchi, as well as our very recent blank spot in our 5th squad captain Aizen, anyone notice someone worthy?." Asked head captain Yamamoto.

"No-one comes to mind?, anyone noteworthy?."

"How about, Hitsugaya fuku-taicho?, he has been able to quell the bad blood between squad eleven and squad four." Suggested Unohana.

"Hmmp, damn brat has been secretive lately, although his overall strength has increased, even though he hides it well, besides, no-one has seen Hitsugaya's Shikai." Said Zaraki.

"Actually I have seen it, we had an emergency on our squad 4 barracks at the time but Hitsugaya fukutaicho's zanpakuto helped." Said Unohana as she shared this information.

"So we shall test Hitsugaya fuku-taicho, who will test him?." Asked head captain Yamamoto.

"If it's not to much trouble, I would like to test him." Said Kuchiki Byakuya

"Very well, Captain Byakuya will test Hitsugaya fuku-taicho in a week, we will inform him, dismissed." Said head captain Yamamoto.

**Time skip 1 week Arena stadium.**

"Ready go!." Said the announcer.

**"Scatter Senbonzakura."** Said Byakuya as he wanted to finish this early.

"Geh, already?, **Freeze Shiva.**" I said as I released my shikai.

"**Ice vapor**." I said as my sword began to disappear as it turned into a blue mist covering around me freezing everything in its path.

5 minutes later the mist cleared revealing destroyed thousands of Senbonzakura petals.

"Saved." I said as a panted, at my good fortune.

"Not just yet, **Bankai!, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**" Byakuya said as he unleashed his bankai, he was a little disturbed that Hitsugaya managed to block senbonzakura.

"This is unfair!." I shouted while everyone was amused.

"Finish him already, or I'll quadruple your paperwork." Said Zaraki wanting to see more of me.

Suddenly a heavy spiritual pressure was release surprising everyone.

"Kukuku, you just had to say paperwork." I said as my voice echoed clearly.

"**Bankai, Ice Queen Shiva**." I said in a regular tone that everyone clearly quite heard.

When they saw my bankai form they were quite shocked.

"**Freezing**." I said calmly as thousand of Senbonzakura petals began dropping like flies and I was able to shunpo behind Byakuya and froze his toes unnoticed which made him blundered his next move resulting in him foreiting.

"Clap, clap, clap, clap." Was what I heard in the audience.

"I would like to welcome the new Squad ten Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro in our ranks." Said a smiling Yamamoto.

"**Woooooooooo!.**" A loud cheer for me was heard everywhere.

"Troublesome." I said as the more ordeals that I have yet to face.


End file.
